The Chosen
by The Nightmare Alchemist
Summary: Edward's a what? RoyxEdwardxEnvy Shounen ai, maybe some Yaoi Lemons. Werewolves & Vampires, somewhat AU
1. Shitty Day

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but if I did then Ed would go around in black: tight pants, a tank top, and a choker with his ear pierced.

A/N This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly.

Me: Hey guys how ya doing?

Roy: Ok

Envy: Great

Me: Uhhh...where's Ed?

Envy: The hell if I know

Roy: Probably sleeping in

Me: Grrrr..I don't pay you guys to fuck off

Roy: rolls eyes you don't pay us period

Me: WHAT WAS THAT? Alright, fine! As payment you both get Ed in the afternoons

Envy: woopie

Roy: great

Me: NOW GO GET HIM OUT OF BED

* * *

Chapter 1: Shitty Day 

.:Prologue:.

Okay, first off: My name is Edward Elric, I have long blond hair, golden yellow eyes, and somewhat pale skin. I am now 17 years old, I'm uhhh 5' 2" tall. I am a special member of an organization keeping control over unnatural beings. I and my brother are somewhat orphans now; our mother died when we were very young, Al was too young to remember her. Just before that; our father left us: I blame him for mom dying! Now we live in a military facility, with other members of our organization. Some of them we live with are, Lt. Riza Hawkeye, Lt. Jean Havoc, and Lt. Maes Hughes. There's also Granny who's a doctor, and a mechanic girl who watches out for me and Al, her name is Winry; she has been our friend since sometime after mom died.

* * *

This morning I woke up sweating; images of a nightmare flashing through my mind. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and sat up in bed, looking at the clock. "Ughhh, 5:37," I moaned' the crimson letters flashing. '_I've been having this dream over and over again, these past few weeks_. Another image flashed through my mind. In it there were two men, one with short black hair, the other one with long green. 'I can't stand it anymore!' I was now sitting on the edge of my bed, with my head hung, gripping my sweaty bangs in my fingers and gritting my teeth. "I need something to get this dream off my mind." I murmured to myself. I raised my head looking around the room. The room was dark; though there was enough red light coming from my bedside clock to see the silhouette of the bathroom door. Looking at the bathroom door, I ran my fingers through my damp hair. "I need a shower." I deadpanned. I shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Not bothering to take my shorts off, I stepped in the shower. The cool water felt so good against my heated skin. I leaned forward resting my head against the tiled wall. The shower rinsed away the now cold, sweat off of my skin and out of my hair. When I got out I took my shorts off and wrapped a towel around my slender hips. When I walked back in my bedroom the clock was flashing 6:24. I had been in there for almost an hour. I looked in my closet, most of my attire was made up of black sleeveless shirts, black long-sleeved shirts and a long red coat with a snake on the back that my mom had left me. She said it was my dads, but since my mom gave it to me, I kept it. She wouldn't tell me what the symbol on the back meant though. I also have the same symbol on my neck; a snake rapped around a cross, above that was a crown with wings on both sides. 

"Hey, Winry! Good morning to ya!" I waived a gloved hand to her, smiling.

"Oh! Hey Edward!" she said gleefully looking up from her work, twirling a wrench in her fingers. Winry has always been sort of bipolar. She can go from slap happy (literally) to literally emo to I'M GONNA KILL YOU! in a record time of ten seconds, so everyone tends to try to stay on her good side.

" Hey Winry, uh… (looking at deadly wrench, still spinning in her hand, then back to her shining face) where's Al?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him all morning. He might be in the breakfast room, now." Her face went kind of dull and blank, then the shine kicked in again. Toldya "Hey remember what today is?!", she squealed.

"What?" I mumbled, half expecting something stupid.

"Today is your first mission!" she squealed.

'_Oh, yeah! That's right! It is_!' "Okay. I'll head out after breakfast, thanks." I waved my hand and turned to leave.

"Hey Ed."

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay? You look kind of shaken up."

"Na, I'm fine!" I said with a half fake smile. She believed it.

"Okay! See you later." she said waving her hand at me. "I hope you have a nice day!" I waved bye to her, and went to meet Al for breakfast. When I got to the breakfast room, he wasn't there so I sat down and ate in silence.

After breakfast, I geared up for my mission, and went to talk to Lt. Hughes about my mission briefing.

"Okay, here's the deal. There's a village down in Ganshak Valley that's been attacked, a werewolf village. Now, I know this is your first mission and you haven't been near werewolves yet, but you shouldn't have to worry. I'm giving you an easy task, you won't even have to get too close to the village…"

"But I…"

"No, Edward." Lt. Hughes, warned. '_I don't want to do a child's mission, I'm not afraid_,' I growled in my thoughts. "Anyway, all you have to do is take notes on the rebuilding status of the village. You will be there for two weeks, so bring enough gear with you to last that long. After that we'll come back for you. If you have any problems, sent us a message on this communicator." He handed me a little black box with an antenna, and I attached it to my back belt loop.

"Alright." I growled. "Fine then." I turned to leave. '_Woaa, what a minute. Is he ok? He hasn't shown me any.._'

"Oh and ed…"

"Yes?" I said turning around, immediately regretting doing so.

"Whada'ya think about this new picture I took of Elisia, Isn't it just soooo…., huh? Edward? Whered'ya go?" I took cover around the next corner I came around. Sinking to the wall. "Phhweeww.. I thought he had me that time. Why can't people here ever be normal?"

"Brother?"

I looked up from where I had taken cover. "Huh.., Al? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off brother," Al smiled brightly.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled, getting up.

"Why were you sitting on the floor?"

"Lt. Hughes had baby pictures."

"Oh, I understand." Al giggled.

* * *

Later in the day, Al saw me off. I got in a chopper and was lifted away with Al below waving. The chopper dropped me off about a half a mile from the valley. They had set me down in the middle of the woods, and gave me a map and told me to meet them back at this spot in fourteen days. 

I walked to the edge of the rock walled valley and began to climb down. I found a good sturdy place to sit among the rocks of the cliff. I couldn't go into the village at the risk of being seen. The villagers don't like outsiders, just like in a real wolf pack, if they saw me, then I could be KILLED!

Zooming in with my binoculars, I could see people moving around down below. Some of them stood by huts talking, children playing and others working on rebuilding huts. This was the first time I had been this close to real werewolves. They're not really allowed in regular villages of people, or as part of our organization. So that's the reason I hadn't ever seen a real one. I had learned about them and their weaknesses and fought in simulations, but that wasn't exactly the same thing. It was also the same with vampires, never been near 'em.

GOD, I sat there for hours taking notes. My eyes were starting to hurt looking through those binoculars. '_I guess it wouldn't hurt to go down a little further and get a closer view_.' I started climbing down a little ways more, until I was about twenty feet above the ground, peeking from behind a large tree that was cast over a hut, I could hear their voices. '_This is a little better.' 'AWW, SHIT!_' gasp Just then, a rock shifted from under my feet, and before I knew it, I was falling. CRUNCH!, I hit the ground, and crushed my communicator, and I was pretty sure I had at least sprung my left ankle, because it hurt to move it. "Ohhhhhooowww." I groaned kinda' loud. '_Aww, CRAP_' I thought, clasping my hand over my mouth, but it was too late! 'I can't get up!' I could hear voices from some of the villagers. '_Awww, Damn it! They're coming this way!_'


	2. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist if I did...(thinking bad things)

A/N Srry for the cliffhanger. . I wanted to see if my story would snag any readers and it did, so srry people i'll try not to do it again

Ed: well that wasn't very nice to just leave me like that!

Me: so, it's suspenseful, oh and uh, put this on (hands Ed a realy slinky cat costume, very very similar to envy's attire)

Ed: what no way!

Me: I'm your master and I said you have to!

Ed: someone will see me!

Me: there's no one here, plus you know you want to

Ed: fine (changes into costume)

Me: and here's the ears, take down your hair!

Ed: Grrrrr (takes hair down and puts on the ears. Looking in the mirror, runs hands through his hair) It's...not...too..bad

Me:toldya you wanted too .

mysterious voice: i wanna see

mysterious voice2: yeah

Ed: (spins around) the fuck was that?

Me: fufufu, Okay guys you can come out now, fufufufu

Envy & Roy come out of the closet

Envy: fuckin no room in...O.O..DAMN THAT'S SEXY

Ed: O.O

Roy: sweet mother of (falls over dead)

Me:(takes out camera) This one's going on the net

Me: well on to the fic (pokes Roy) is he really dead?

* * *

Chapter 2: Transformation

"Over there," someone yelled, "The sound came from over there." "Was it one of the children, are the hurt?" came a woman's voice. I try to drag myself away, but with no luck. One of them came around the hut that I had fallen behind. I gasped, I couldn't make a sound. My voice was caught in my throat. More of them came. "Who are you?" one of them growled at me. I did not dare speak though. "Kill him!" I heard one of them say. Yes Kill him!" yelled another. They all circled around me. I wanted to yell for help, but nothing would come out. I was overwhelmed by their numbers now. Realization came over me, that I could not fight them in my current state. What could I do? 'Uhhhgg.' My head started to ache. There was a twisting feeling in my insides. I began to feel dizzy and everything started spinning. "He looks like he's going to pass out." 'What's gooinng ooooooooooon?' "Good then he'll be easier to handle." I felt a burning pain, my insides felt like they were on fire, and my skin started to crawl and itch. My stomach lurched, and I buckled over, it felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

.:The Villager's POV:.

"He looks like he's going to pass out," one of the villagers said. "Good then he'll be easier to handle," said another. The teen on the ground (Edward) was on his knees swaying from side to side. He lurched and grabbed himself, then fell into a heap on the ground. Everyone was staring at the teen on the ground. One of the villagers walked forward to pick him up, but stopped in shock at what he saw. The boy's skin began to bubble, and his bones began to displace themselves. "What in Hell is going on, what's happening to him?" one of the villagers yelled. The boy was still curled up in a ball, holding his stomach. Blonde fur began to emerge through his clothes and his bubbling skin. His form became distorted into a mass of fur, and was reforming itself. The villagers shrieked in terror. "What the Hell!" "That's no normal werewolf." "There's no moon. How's he changing?" Bones began to lock into place, and the fur stopped growing. The villagers were backing away in terror and disbelief. The blonde haired wolf staggered to its feet. "Kill it before it attacks us!" a woman yelled. "It's a wolf, what do you mean? Why would it atta…." the man stopped. The animal stood in front of him, and was baring it's teeth, growling at the villagers. "Run!" It bound at the villagers, intent to kill. The villagers scattered and the wolf fled into the woods, without looking back.

* * *

.:Edward's POV: The Next Day:.

I wake up to the voices of two villagers talking. Everything was still hazy from sleep, but I could still make out the shapes of two men standing next to the leather door of the wooden hut I was in. I was lying on top of animal skins all stacked up making up bedding on the floor. My coat and both my shirts were sitting on a chair next to me along with my boots.

"He's awake," the first man said. The other man he was talking to nodded his head, raised the leather door, and walked out. "How are you feeling?"

'Have I seen him somewhere before?' I thought to myself. 'He looks familiar.' He had short black hair that was spiked on top. 'Hey, he's the guy from my dream, but why? Is he one of the villagers?'

"How are you feeling?" the man repeated.

"huhhmmnn," was all I could manage to answer back. He laughed heartily, grinning, which showed two rows of rather sharp teeth. I kind of flinched at the sight. He looked like a big smiling spikey haired shark. 'Wait, why is he being so nice to me? What in hell happened yesterday? Why didn't they kill me after I passed out?' All these thoughts were streaming by at once. I tried to get up, but fell in the attempt.

"Hey be careful lil'man!"

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATTHEWEIGHTOFGRAVITYCRUSHESHIM?" I yelled at him, red-faced.

"Whoa kid! Temper! I sat there staring at him fuming. I was sitting Indian style, clenching my fists at my sides. "Calm down kid!" he said patting me on the head, with a smirk, and me flinching every time his hand touches my head.

"I'MNOTAKIDANDWILLYOUSTOPTHAT!?" I barked at him.

"Only if you stop yelling," he sing songed. I was getting more and more pissed off by the second and he was becoming more and more amused by it. "Hey, kid? You all right?" I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I felt a cool sensation wash over me and I passed out again.

Later that afternoon, I woke up AGAIN. I was feeling much better, my ankle was now fixed (by alchemy apparently) ; and I could now get up without it hurting. I put on my skintight sleeveless shirt, and my coat and put my boots on. I left my long-sleeve shirt there, because that would be too many layers for this heat. I lifted the leather flap over the doorway and peered out. The village was back to the way it was earlier. (Meaning they weren't trying to kill me anymore.) I leaned up against the outside of the hut. There was a group of people by one of the other huts. They were all talking. One of them turned my way, and whispered something to the rest. They all looked my way, and then departed to each of their huts.

"Don't mind them," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around. "They're just nervous, because of what happened yesterday," he smirked. I looked at him confused.

"What...happened…yesterday?" I spoke slowly.

"You, don't remember?" he asked with a surprised expression, "you transformed, without the moon, and that was no normal transformation" He crossed his arms. "it was a full change, INTO A WOLF." I froze.

_"_What are you talking about?" I said in a serious tone. 'I don't understand. What's going on'

"You transformed into a full bodied wolf, scared the wits out of half the village," He threw his hands in the air. "and ran into the woods, where I found you last night."

'What is he saying? I'm not a werewolf. At least I didn't know so. Full body transformation? What does that mean?'

He saw that I was shaken up by the whole ordeal. "Y-you didn't know that you were a werewolf, did you?" I shook my head, still deep in thought, my bangs covering my eyes. "Come inside friend and we'll try to figure things out.

"How could you not know that you were a werewolf?"

"Well the only thing that would make sense, could be, because I and my brother was orphaned. Our mother died when I was four, and my father…hnnn," I turned my head.

"He died too?"

"NO, THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH LEFT US," I yelled. "……Sorry." I quietened, "me…Al…and my mother…."

"Ahh, I see."

Long Pause.

"What did you mean by, a complete transformation?" I questioned.

"Well, instead of transforming into a half beast-half human, walking on two legs, yours was what looked like a full blood wolf, but I'm pretty sure you can still transform like us.

"I see." I looked down. "I wonder why I never knew before that, that I was a werewolf; **why I have never changed before."**

"That's a question I really can't answer," he sighed. I looked out of one of the windows of the hut, and sighed. The sun was going down now, streams of sunlight were shining through branches in the trees into the hut.

We talked for another hour or so, I soon learned that his name was Greed. Now who would name their kid that? Aww, well. w/e.

"Would you like to go hunting with us tomorrow night?"

"I've never been hunting before. I don't know how to shoot a gun."

"We hunt as werewolves."

"Oh, well I guess that would make sense. I don't know how to change though, that time was just by accident.

"That's okay I can teach you."

"Alright."

"What's good is that I can teach you now, instead of having to wait until night being that you can change anytime of day. Okay I'll teach you the way I learned for my first time. The first part is we have to see if you can control your senses. First you'll have to relax, clear your mind and breath deeply."

"Okay." I sit cross-legged and relax my shoulders and began to breath in deep. I could hear him moving around, then he walked away.

"Now, relax, heighten your senses, listen carefully. Can you tell where I am?" More movement.

I sat there for minutes listening, trying to pinpoint where he was. Then all of a sudden… "Haayyyaaaaa-uhhhhhnnnnhhh." At that moment I opened my eyes, startled, realizing what had just happened. Greed was holding a long wooden pole, with both hands. And…the other end of the pole…I…had…caught in my hands… "Damn, nice work hugh " he relaxed, breathing hard, he let go of the pole, "I've never seen anyone catch on to their instincts that fast. By the time, my father had finished training me, I had many a whelps, on my shoulders…" he pointed to his shoulders, "and my forehead," he laughed dryly. "Okay, you ready for the next part?….I'll be right back…." he left the tent and came back about five minutes later. He stuck his head inside the hut, "hey, come outside." I got up and walked to the doorway, lifting the leather door up. There were four other men outside. I looked up at the sky, It was still light out, it would probably start to get dark in about an hour or so. "Hey, you coming?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I stepped out and walked up to Greed.

"Okay. Now, you have to learn to change, into a regular werewolf so that you wont lose consciousness again, because when you change to full wolf so do your instincts, and your mind. Now, knowing that you are in no REAL danger, you will try to control your change and you will have to try to fight us off. You aren't allowed to use any alchemic items to help you, so if anything you're wearing has to do with alchemy, then take it off. I shrugged my shoulders, and took off my gloves, and my jacket, handing them to one of the men that held out his hand.

"Colonel Roy Mustang gave those to me, so if you let anything happen to 'em," I growled, " I'll be sure to make you pay for it. The man nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Ready, do just like you did earlier. Try to fight us normally, then as we get harder on you, you should gradually be forced to change." I nodded my head in understanding. "Ready, GO!!"

I started out fighting just Greed, both of us were relaxed at first with a smirk on each of our faces, but then as the fight progressed, I began to overpower him. (I was trained for this stuff remember?) Then, two more jumped in. It was much harder and it was almost an equal match. Almost, meaning they had the upper hand. Damn, I was sweating bullets now and my hair was coming untied. Another one joined in. 'Damn it, I still can't change, and they're beatin' the HELL out of me!!" One of them lunged their whole body at me, in an attempt to throw me off guard of the other attackers. I saw him in the blink of an eye, and as if in slow motion, threw him to the ground. Ed: Wehew! whistle Yeah I'm good! For a split second I stopped. His shirt was cut wide open and he had long scratches on his back. 'The HELL?' Then I had seen what had done it. My nails were now extended into long claws.

"UHhhh!!" One of them had just hit me in the back, with a round-house kick. I growled and came around and kicked him in the side. Another one grabbed my arm in an attempt to throw me down. I bit his arm, and punched him in the stomach. The last man joined in. One of them elbowed me in the back of the head. I turned on him and jumped him, knocking him on the ground. My golden eyes were now blood red, and my hair was all the way down. I looked down at him, growling, then howled in pain as one of the others kicked me in the side. I glared at him, then tackled him too. This time not stopping, as soon as he hit the ground I bound over him and out of the middle of them all. Turning to stare them down, now knelt down on my right knee, and both palms to the ground. I bound at them again, and at the middle of my attack, my muscles knotted up. I stopped and crouched over in pain, howling. The transformation only lasted a few seconds, but the pain seamed to go on forever. When I got back up, I glared and finished my attack. Knocking two of them down, and running past the group again, I turned and skidded to a halt, staring them down again, ready to attack again.

"STOP!! STOP! OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" I turned to look at Greed He was walking up to me now. "Okay, that's enough. Your done. Now, relax. Relax, again." I listened and did as he said. The fur withdrew and my hair once again flowed down to my shoulders. It was as if lukewarm water had just poured over my whole body. I stood up, wiping my hands on my pants. "Alright, everyone follow me, let us all get healed, and rest. We must be ready for the hunt tomorrow night."

* * *

Ed: wahoo! I kicked ass

Me: yes you did and for that you get chocolate

Ed: Yay chocolate

Envy: great...just what he needs; more sugar

Ed: XP

Me: but sugar means more energy

Envy: yah so?

Me: and more energy means...

Envy: means what?

Me: are you really that thick-headed

Envy: maybe

Me: whisperwhisper

Envy: ohhhhhh...Edo-kun it's okay you can have all the sugar you want

Ed: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY...R & R please


	3. He's the one

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but if I did then I'd have the whole cast over for a party at my house.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. My laptop crashed completely, and I can't even get it to boot, so I'll be working on a public computer which will take a bit longer for updates.

Ed: OMG! Why don't you fix it with alchemy?

Me: Don't you think i would if I could?

Ed: Oh! Well I sorry! On to the fic!

* * *

Ch 3: He's the one

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining me blindingly in the eyes. I rolled to my other side. Everything started coming into focus. It was still early morning, I could tell because the sun was still low in the sky. Greed wasn't in his hut, I didn't know where he was. 'Bastard could'a woke me,' I thought to myself with a scowl. I dressed and went in search of him. 'Damn, this place is boring. There's nothing to do. There he is.' I found him outside a hut talking to someone. He must've heard me walking up, because he turned around.

"MORNING, GLORY!" he said with a stupid grin. I mumbled in agitation of his antics. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't dare disturb you," he said smirking, putting his palms together and putting them under his head like a pillow.

"Shut up, bastard!" I said, punching his arms from under his head. "Is there anything to eat around here?"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me. We started walking back to his hut, and an old fortune teller woman walked up to us.

"So. This be the one in the prophesy then?" the old woman rasped giddily.

"What are you spitting about old woman?" Greed mocked.

"I be speakin'bout the prophesy o' The Chosen, meh chief," she proclaimed, indignantly. Greed went quiet, and his face was serious. 'The hell? He's their goddamn chief? This guy?' I was startled and laughing to myself at the same time.

"Come with me, old woman." The woman nodded and obeyed. We all walked back to Greed's hut. "Edward, please go inside. I'll be there in a minute. I did as he said, but stood just inside the doorway to listen. They were too far away. I couldn't hear them. I drew an alchemic circle on the ground and pressed my hands to it. It let off a light, then a hole opened in the center of it, that extended to where they were standing, making an amplifier. I put my ear to the whole in the ground.

"So, he's the one then?" Greed's voice.

"Yes. I believe so. Undoubtedly. Haven't you seen what skill and power he possesses?"

"Yes, but…" He whispered, "He's so, little." I clinched my teeth. There was a silence. I looked under the leather door. The woman was staring him down with a sneer. I put my ear back to the whole.

"DO YOU NOT, BELIEVE IN MY WORDS, DO YOU DOUBT ME! I could hear her even without the amplifier that time.

"Okay, shshshsh," he whispered. "Okay, I believe you , I believe you!" He became more serious. "But, will he try to leave? Will he agree to let us USE him?"

"I don't know."

'What are they talking about? Are they talking about me?' All of a sudden they stopped talking. Quickly, I wiped away the alchemy circle and covered up the hole. Greed came in.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

"IS THIS THE REASON? THE REASON THAT YOU DIDN'T KILL ME? AND TAUGHT ME TO CHANGE? SO-SO YOU COULD USE ME?" I growled.

" No. I didn't kn…." but it was too late, I was already pissed off. I began to change into a wolf again, like the first time.

.:Third Person POV:.

"Edward, no!" Greed said with a plea. Edward wasn't conscious of himself again. He was a complete wolf, mind included. He bared his teeth at him, to let him through the door. Greed didn't move. The wolf lunged at him and knocked him down. When Greed got back up, all he could see was the wolf headed for the woods.

The sun was going down. Greed gathered a search pack to help split up and find him. "We can not lose him! The fortune-teller said that he is The First. Split up, find him! He should not be hard to distinguish from the rest of the wolves. As you may remember, his fur is blonde, and he bears a black symbol upon his forehead! Find him! Go!"

In the white glow of the moonlight, they searched, but could not find him anywhere. The search continued until the moon went down behind the edges of the valley. "We cannot find his body anywhere."

"Perhaps, he hasn't changed back yet. In that case we may not be able to find him until he does. Stop the search. We will begin again tomorrow night." The search continued for three more nights, but there was still no sign of his being in the woods.

On the afternoon of the third day; Greed is sitting in the shade of one of the huts, eyes closed, by the edge of the woods. A group of children are playing nearby with a pack of wolves. A man ran up to Greed's side, resting his hands on his knees huffing.

"Greed! Look! We think we may have found him."

"Where?" he asked lazily.

"With that pack of wolves the children are playing with."

Greed, with his eyes still closed, "That would be very unlikely, that pack of wolves would never let another wolf in." he said waving his hand to the other man, to make him go away.

"But sir…"

"Go!"

"Sir, he has the mark!" Greed jumped up so fast that he hit his head on a branch that jutted from the hut he was sitting against.

"OWWWW!" A blonde wolf, sitting in the middle of the rest of the pack, looked up. Seeing Greed, the wolf began to growl. The rest of the pack, having seen this began to growl and bare their teeth at Greed. "UHHhhh, huh? They're protecting him? I don't get it. That pack would never…,uhhww, my head. This is too troublesome,…Don't mess with him, just leave him be," Greed advised, "As long as he stays in the valley, just let him be.

For the next week and a half he had stayed with the pack, hunting with them, nesting with them, and protected by them.

* * *

.:Day 14:.

There was a whirring sound coming from above the valley. A chopper landed, just above, the edge of the valley. A few minutes after the chopper landed, four people got out. One of the people put his hand to the ground, and formed the rocks into stairs that led down into the valley. The four people then began their descent down.

"Chief there're people from the military here. They're climbing down into the valley, right now."

"Get all of the village men together, let us go find out what they want."

"Yes, sir."

The villagers met up with the people at the center of the village, by the chief's hut. Greed came out.

"May I ask your name sir?"

"I am Lt. Col. Hughes, and they…" he turned around to look behind him, "are Lt. Hawkeye , Lt. Havoc, and Mgr. Armstrong, but that is of no concern to you."

'_Wait, Hughes. Edward said something about someone named Hughes sending him out here.' Greed thought, 'Aww, DAMN! Could they be looking for him? What the hell am I going to do they're gonna think we killed him! I'm not going to hand 'em over._' "What is it you want with us this day, General? Greed said, trying to speak calmly.

"We are looking for one of our agents. His name is Edward Elric, short, blonde hair. Have you seen him?

Having heard his name, Edward got up and walked over to Greed and Hughes. '_Aww, CRAP_!' "Get dog! I said GIT!" Greed yelled, but he didn't move. Instead he sat down and whined to Hughes.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean to the little fella'" Hughes bent down to pet the dog Ed: I'm a wolf! Me: w/e between the ears. All of a sudden the wolf collapsed. "What's wrong with….WAIT!" exclaimed Hughes. "This is the same mark Edward has on his neck!" Hawkeye and Armstrong had just realized the same thing. Havoc still has no clue of WHAT is going on. The stupid dope. "What in HELL is going ON? Is this EDWARD!?! Greed didn't answer, as he turned a wan color. "What the HELL did you DO to him? Mgr. Armstrong! Get him to the chopper! Riza! Check his vitals, see what's wrong with him."

"Wait, one Damn MINUTE! You can't take that wolf! Stop them!" Armstrong grabbed Edward and ran. Havoc and Hughes fought off the oncoming villagers. They all ascended the staircase and once they had gotten to the top, Armstrong gave a pounding blow to the staircase and it went toppling down below. Once they had gotten back in the copter they headed back to Central.


	4. Home

A/N: Hey everybody I found my flash drive with all my files. Happy, happy, joy, joy +claps and dances+

Ed+wispers+ weirdo

Me+pouts+ am not!

Ed: are too!

Me: Envy!

Envy: What?

Me: Make him stop being mean!

Envy: Aww waaaa you BIG BABY! HELL NO!

Me: All right fine +takes out my AK-47 and goes on a shooting spree+

Envy: Awww fuck no, she's got pre-m-s and an assault rifle!

Me: MUUUWAAAAHAAAHAAHAHA

* * *

Chapter 4: Home

"Ed, come on. WAKE UP!"

"Hmmmn?" I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. Staring dumbly around the room with my mouth slack. I looked down, and saw that I was wearing a medical apron.

"Edo?" I turned to look, and saw a smiling face just inches from mine, I let out a yelp of surprise, and grabed my chest to make my heartbeat slow down.

"Winry?" I looked around again. "Am I…home?"

"Well of course you are!" she said hugging me around the neck so tight, I couldn't breath.

"Hnnnnnn," I pried her off of me. "How did I get here?"

"Hughes and the team brought you home, don't you remember?" I shook my head. "Ohh, um, the doctors did some tests on you and stuff, and they checked and analyzed your DNA and…"

"Yayaya, I know, I'm part werewolf.

"Well yeah, but, there's more."

"Huh?"

"They also found something else!"

"What?

"Your also something else!

"What? What the Fuck is it? Tell me!" I now had her by the shirt.

"Your also part vampire!"

"Woa! Wait a minute. This is making my head hurt! But I've heard of human vampires and human werewolves, but has there ever been vampire werewolves?"

"Not that has ever been recorded."

"I see."

"That must have been the reason that he would not let you leave."

"Not completely." I told Winry about me learning to change and what the fortune-teller had said.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Well, I guess we have to cancel your fighting sessions with Izumi, because she might find out.

"Wait, what about Al? Have they run tests on him?

"Yea."

"So, he already knows what we are?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Well, this is hard to explain but, ummm." She turned away.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with Al?"

"No. No, there's nothing wrong with him. He's not like you."

"What do you mean,.. not like me?"

"He's human."

"How so?"

"He's not your real brother. She turned back to face me.

"What? Really? Well, that would explain a lot of things."

"Y-your not upset, to find this out?"

"No, not really…" She looked at me amazed. "Win, why are you getting so worked up? He's still my brother to me, no matter what." Seeing that I was still happy, she was welled with joy, and strangled me again with another hug. "Win-ry….can't-breath."

"Oops sorry." she giggled.

"So, he already knows?"

"Yeah, he was really okay about it. Same as you." She smiled.

Just then, her face turned into a smirk. "So, what are you gonna tell Roy-kun? Hmmmm?" she questioned slyly, elbowing me in the arm. I went red in the face, and squirmed in my seat.

"You can't tell anyone, especially him! I pouted, from her making fun.

"Wait! You said something about The Prophesy of The Chosen; I think I might have heard about something like that in a Vampire prophesy ,but not werewolf. Maybe there is a book on prophesies in the West Wing library."

"Perhaps. Let us go find out, but first I need to change clothes."

* * *

.:Later:.

When we got to the library we found many books on prophesy, but not on The Chosen. I asked one of the mythology experts in the West Wing. He said that he agreed with Winry. He had heard of the Vampire prophesy of The Chosen, but sadly didn't know anything about it.

"Perhaps, the Vampires would have some information about it."

"But then its not the same prophesy," Winry remarked.

"Maybe it is. I am part Vampire after all."

"Okay. Well how do you expect to get gather any information?" Winry asked pursing her lips and putting her hands on her hips.

"Go talk to them."

"Oh, Okay. So I guess you expect to just waltz up to one of them and start asking questions, without them trying to kill you?"

"I'm a vampire. They've no reason to," I huffed, folding my arms.

"So you expect them to just believe that even though you **HAVE NO FANGS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERISTICS OF A VAMPIRE**?

"No. I'll just have to fix that."

"Yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"I …don't know, yet."

"Oh, my god!" Winry exclaimed throwing her arms up exasperated, then stormed off.

* * *

.:Bedroom:.

I plopped myself on my bed. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuggghhh, my first mission, and my whole being gets turned upside down." Exausted, I fell asleep right there, and then woke up again, a few hours later. It was now 4:53 almost 5 O'clock in the afternoon. "Hmmmm, maybe, maybe I can MAKE, my fangs grow, I can MAKE myself change. I went to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, I looked in the mirror. I smiled, showing my teeth. All of my teeth were perfectly straight and white, and clean; I frowned; but my canines were some of the roundest I had ever seen, not sharp at all.

I plugged the sink up and filled it with cold water, and splashed my face with it, trying to wake up. I sat on the floor against the wall, facing the sink, and began to relax, not….. thinking, just……feeling. Just like I had to feel like a wolf to change, I had to think like a vampire. What could I think about that would be like a vampire though? "Ahhh, welll duh," I said hitting my head against the wall, "blood." I began to think about the lust Vampires had for blood. Such a…primitive urge, but also considered refined by vampire terms. Such…..an URGE! Such…….a NEED! It wasn't in my thoughts anymore it was now MY URGE, MY NEED. "UGHGHH!" I clenched my teeth and buckled over. My stomach burned as if I had drunk acid. My skull felt like it was going to crack. My gums ached now. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes had turned red with cat-like slits in them. A salty metallic taste started to fill my mouth. Opening my mouth, blood dripped out into the sink, swirling in the water making crimson spirals. I punched the emergency button by the mirror. It sent a signal to the closest medical help. The next thing I knew, I heard my bedroom door slide open. Winry and a Doctor came in and gasped at what they saw. Blood was now pouring out of my mouth. My hands were gripped on the edge of the sink; my fingers digging into the porcelain coating around the sink. My fingers were clenched with such strength, that my fingertips had begun to also bleed. One of my canines fell out into the sink, then the other. The pain in my stomach had ceased, but the pain in my skull and gums was getting worse. My knees gave and I collapsed on the floor. Winry knelt on the floor besides me, with her hands over her mouth. The doctor pulled some gauze out of his emergency kit and had me bite down on it, while he went to his lab to get a solution to stop the bleeding. The bleeding finally stopped before the doctor got back.

"What happened?!" Winry cried.

"I don't know. I tried to change, and then I don't know what went wrong. Winry slapped me. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!!" she yelled at me. I turned away from her. Winry really did care about me. The doctor came back in. "It already stopped bleeding," Winry informed the doctor.

"Alright, well let me see then." The doctor pulled the gauze from my mouth. My lips and mouth was still covered in blood. The taste sent chills down my back, but also a feeling I didn't understand at the time nor could I have explained it.

"Oh, my GOD!" Winry gasped, "You did it!"

"Did what?"

"You have fangs!….Ed?…ED! Are you okay?" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

.:Third person POV:.

"EDWARD!!! What's wrong with him?

"He's just lost a lot of blood, that's all."

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course! I just need to get him to my lab.

* * *

.:Ed's POV:.

I woke up in a medical laboratory. I was lying on a bed and had an IV and blood pack attached to me. 'Where is everyone?' I sat up, but was dizzy and weak from the loss of blood. I motioned to get off the bed, but my wrist stopped, and I heard a clinking sound. I looked over at the cold spot on my wrist. 'WHY AM I CHAINED TO THE BED?'


	5. Crimson Eye

A/N: Okay next chapie out! I still so happy I found my pen drive!

.:A room next door. Lt. Col. Hughes is now with them listening to the conversation:.

"He might be out for a while, after losing so much blood. I don't know how he was able to pull that off by himself." Winry nodded in understanding. "A while ago I ran some tests on his body. I was looking for the types of vampire traits he would have now. He has all of the ability-traits of a full-blood vampire. It's astonishing. But the one trait I feared, he also has. He has their thirst."

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we really can do for him, but to keep a supply of blood for him to feed. We'll have to keep an eye on him to make sure he feeds regularly though."

"I understand. I'll explain it all to him when he wakes up…..Um Lt. Col.?"

"Yes?"

"How much longer do you think….that Col. Mustang…will be gone?"

"Hmmm, why?" Hughes questioned back, but Winry did not meet his eyes, so he answered anyway. "About another month." Winry nodded.

"WIIIIIIIIIIINNNNnnnnnrrrrRRRYYYYYY!?!?!

"Huh? It's Edward! He's awake!" Winry ran back into the lab.

.:Ed's POV:.

I sat there swinging my arms trying to break free. Winry ran in. I stared at her questioningly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ed, but you have to keep those on right now!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL FOR!?" Winry explained the whole ordeal to me. "Why does all this SHIT have to happen to me all at once?" I whined, falling back. I could tell that Winry felt sorry for me, she was frowning and placed her hand on one of mine. Her face all of a sudden lit up.

"Guess what?" she whispered giddily. I looked up.

"What?" I moaned.

"Hughes said that Roy-kun will be back in a month!"

"WHAT! YOU TOLD HUGHES?!?" I went red in the face.

"No, silly! He doesn't know. Your secret's safe with me!" she said smiling. She was standing there bent over, one hand on her knee and her other finger up to her lips. +moan+ 'She can be so irritating sometimes.' I breathed a sigh of relief.

.:Night:.

The shower felt so good. It was the only time that I could relax and forget everything; even if it didn't last long. I wished I could stay in there for hours, but unfortunately I couldn't. I got out and dried off; wrapping the towel around my waist, I opened my closet door. Tonight I wouldn't be wearing my normal attire; I put on a fitted sleeveless black top and some tight black pants. Instead of tying my hair in its usual braid; I instead left it in a loose ponytail cast over my shoulder. Why, the change in clothes? Because, the Vampires gather at a nightclub called The Crimson Eye, and that is where I'm going to find some information; while everyone else is busy having a good time.

.:Crimson Eye:.

The club was amazing. The whole dance floor was bathed in red light. The music was blaring all kinds of hardcore remixes. "You know, kids aren't allowed in here." I heard a voice from behind me. I could tell by the sound in his voice he was smirking. I spun around ready to retort when I came upon whoever it was that was making fun of me. 'Oh, SHIT! Now what!?!' It was the head vampire of the club. I came face to face with him. (Well, with me looking up) His emerald-black hair hung at the sides of his face. He was...really good looking...'Oh! No! I did not just think that!' I could feel my cheeks get flushed.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled, hands on his hips. "Why don't you come hang with us." He only seemed to be about my age. Perhaps a bit older. I nodded and silently followed him back to the rest of his group in a large enclosed private booth.

"Hey, Envy; who's this?"

"This is…uhh…" +elbow+

"Oww, er..Edward." I said, rubbing my side.

"Yah, this is Edo." I glared, even though I rather liked the nickname. "Have a seat."

I sat at the edge of the booth next to Envy and he put his arm over my shoulders. A shiver went down my back. I was more than a little uncomfortable. Then with his free hand began playing with my hair that hung over my shoulder. My eye twitched a little.

"Dude, Envy? I think your scaring the poor kid."

"I'm not a kid!" I grumbled.

"Well, how old are you?" Envy asked; still playing with the strands of hair.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in two months."

"I'm nineteen." Envy replied.

"How old are you really?" One of the others asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"I mean by human standards."

"Human standards?"

Envy looked at the others; then he grabbed a larger handfull of my hair and smelled it. "He's a human!" he growled, pushing me out of the booth and onto the floor. I quickly recovered, getting back up on my feet. I turned to see the whole crowd on the dance floor looking at me. Then one of them attacked. I dodged one of his blows. He hissed and then swung again. I hissed back. Then my eyes turned red with cat slits, and my fangs extended. I caught his arm in mid-swing and sunk my teeth in deep. I didn't realize what I was doing, it was just instinctive and I hadn't fed yet since I had turned; I began to slowly drain him. He tried to fight me off, but was getting weaker and weaker by the second. The rest just stood there in silence. I dropped to my knees as the body started to get heavy. When it stopped moving, I let go and stayed there on my hands and knees breathing heavily. My hair tie had come out, and my gold hair clung to my bloody lips. I felt two pairs of hands pull me to stand. My head hung loosely; my bangs covering my eyes. I felt like I was going to be sick. Not because of the bloody taste in my mouth, but because I had just killed someone. Vampire or not, I had taken their life. Envy walked up to me. A seriousness in his eyes that he didn't seem capable of just minutes before. There was also a curiousness. He took my chin in his hand. With his other hand he raised my upper lip to reveal two long bloody fangs.

"Tell me this…" he spoke. "Why did you smell like a human?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do! Tell me!"

"I-I'm not just human."

"Yes, I can see that now, but you…" Then he had seen something that he hadn't before: the mark on my neck. "It's him." he said barely under his breath. He then walked away and spoke to one of the DJs. The music started back up and everyone was dancing again. "Let him go." Envy said lazily to the two guys holding on to me. "Why do I bother with matters like these. Oh, that's right I don't. Why? Cuz, I don't care." He was talking to himself until he got back to the booth, dragging me with him. Of course, I was completely like, What the fuck?, at the moment, but besides that everything was ok.

"So, your not going to kill me?" I asked.

"Nah, don't feel like it."

"Huh?" I was completely confused, but seeing the look on my face Envy just burst out laughing.

"Kid, you're a Vamp right? So everything's hunky-dory. Kay?"

"O-kay." He knew something. Something that he wasn't telling me. 'What did he see that made him stop?' "Ughhh," I wrapped my arms around my stomach, still feeling sick over what had just happened. Envy looked up at me.

"What's the matter, Edo?" Envy lazily questioned.

"Gotta urp go to the urp bathroom," I answered getting up, trying to stifle my gags.

::Envy's POV::

"Heh, he's kinda cute, and to think, I almost had him killed." I sat in the booth, my feet kicked up on the table.

"Huh? Envy? You say something?" asked one of my friends sitting next to me.

"What? Nooo. I think you need to get your ears checked. Maybe it's all this loud music." I smirked, messing with him.

"Alright. You don't got to be a prick about it." Ed came back, he looked a little blanch but, beside that he looked fine...and sweaty...and...fuck he's hot!...Shit! I think he saw me staring!

::Ed's POV::

"You, uh..., okay, Ed?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'I've got to get some answers, and I know he has to know something with the way he acted earlier. "Envy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Huh?"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I guess…..WELL?" he glared up at the other people in the booth, who all sighed and left. "What is it?"

"I want to know why you stopped even though I didn't answer you. Do you already know what I am, and if you do, then how?"

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" Envy huffed; a bit flustered.

"Not completely. I actually came here to get some answers about this specific subject. Do you, or do you not know what I am?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you know anything about the prophesy of The Chosen?"

"Yeah, I do. Wait. Are you seriously saying you don't know?" I shook my head. "Geez, alright. This is gonna be a long night."


	6. Your name is Pride

A/N: Yeah next chapie! I'm so enthused!

Ed: What did you do to your hair?

Me: I dyed it green. Isn't it awsome?!

Ed: Well I don...

Envy: Hell yea green is a fucking awsome color!

Ed: but I liked it blonde like mine...

Envy: She wasn't trying to do her hair like yours, she's being like me, going from a blonde to green hair

Ed: But I'm a blonde too!

Envy: Yeah but she likes me more!

Roy: No she likes me more! stands there in the "nice guy pose"

Me, Ed & Envy: O.O...

Envy: When did you get here?

Roy: What? Am I missing something here?

Envy: a brain

Roy: evil glare

Me: N E way...on with the fic!

* * *

Ch 6: Your name is Pride 

"I'm not going to do this. It's too damn tedious."

"What! Why?!"

"Hang on. I'll be right back. About two minutes later Envy came back with an older woman. "This is Lust. She can explain it to you a hell of a lot better than I can."

"This is HIM?" Lust questioned Envy, giving me a confused stare.

"Yeah, just get it the hell over with. I'm as bored as fuck already."

"Alright, you know of the six different types of vampires and werewolves?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to have to start from the beginning then." Alright, have you ever heard of 'Dante the Mother' and 'Hohenheim of Light'?"

"Yeah, don't know who they are though."

"Well, they were both alchemists and lovers. They both wanted children, but for some reason Dante could not give life. Hohenheim experimented, using alchemy on both of their bodies. He combined their bodies with that of other animals. His experiments succeeded. Dante was able to give birth to six children. After that is was said that Dante died giving birth to the last. They were named after the deadly sins."

"Are you.."

"Yes. In order they were: Lust, Sloth, Greed"

"GREED!?" Lust looked up startled, but continued.

"Gluttony, Envy, and Wrath."

"So, you're both his...creations?"

"Yeah," Envy answered.

"...Wait! So, what the fuck does this all have to do with me?"

"Just hang on. Well, we developed differently from other people. Our lifespan was way longer. But, we also feed differently. We have to feed off of the local population. Also, it turns out that our DNA was infectious. Anyone we fed off of, but didn't kill, would be infected by our DNA. The six of us were different from one another. We and our prey acquired different traits. For example…"

Envy smirked. "I can…" A white light emitted from around Envy. I shielded my eyes. When I looked again, someone else was sitting across the table from me. "shape-shift." I stared blankly.

"En-vy?"

"Yup." Another flash of light and he returned to his usual form.

"Okay, still has nothing to do with me."

"Hold your fucking horses. You come in next."

"Huh?"

"Well," Lust continued, "Hohenheim decided that he needed to choose a son or daughter to take over after he dies, because he was nearing the end of his time. Well, Sloth and Wrath decided they were going to take over together, so they're trying to kill off the rest of us. That's why father made you."

"M-ME?"

"Yes. Hohenheim is your creator also."

"But, mother said my bastard-dad's name was Julius Elric."

"No, his name is Hohenheim Elric. And your name is Pride.

"P-Pride?"

"Yes, you are the seventh creation of Hohenheim. You are the strongest of all of us. You have all our strengths and none of our weaknesses. Once you have discovered all of your abilities you will be the preeminent of all of us. That is who and what you are."

"So, I'm your brother?"

"Hm, not exactly. You were also created by Hohenheim, but we are unrelated. Like I said; we are his creations, not his children. Because we were born of Dante; the six of us are related; but you were born of a different mother."

"I see. Hmm..."

"I have a question." Lust eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah?"

"What do _you_ know of Greed?"

"What?"

"You freaked when I said his name."

"I, uh, met him; during my last mission."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, at first, I thought we were gonna be friends, until…."

"Until what?"

"He tried to keep me there; said he was gonna use me for something, so I ran and hid until my friends came and got me."

"I see. Well, that doesn't very well surprise me."

"Why?"

"Greed was going to use you to gain control for himself."

"Damn, bastard!"

"That's how Greed is," she sighed.

"Yeah, I hate his guts too!" Envy added.

"So, is the whole lot just trying to gain control?"

"Well you don't see us doing anything," Envy said with a careless shrug.

"Yes, only because you're too lazy to," Lust added calmly.

"Hey! What about you? You're not either!" Envy screeched.

"Because I don't care for that kind of life. I'd just like to live normally if at all possible. There is also Gluttony. He doesn't care for power either. He's already happy with the way things are now."

"Pfft, yeah. Hey Edo, sorry to stop this little talk, but I've got to close up soon, for morning."

"It's morning already!?"

"Almost."

"Aww, shit! I'm not going to get any rest."

"You're welcome to come back tomorrow night. I'll let my guys know to let you in free."

"Thanks, I'll see you both later then!"

I flagged a taxi, and rode back to Central.

* * *

When I got to Central, Al and Winry were waiting on me. 

I walked into the main dorm hall and they were sitting there on a couch. Al was asleep against Winry's shoulder.

"Hey." She looked up at me.

"Edward! Your back! I was so worried about you!" she yelled, jumping off the couch and wrapping her arms around me.

"Shhh! Winry, you'll wake everyone up."

"Sorry. Hey, Al's back. I already told him what happened and where you went, so he decided to stay up with me, but he got tired."

"That's alright. Hey. Al. Wake up."

"Br-brother?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes." He had woke up after the impact of his head and the couch seat. Winry is really ditsy sometimes.

"Yeah. How're you doing?"

"Okay. So it's true brother? You really did it?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see, brother? Please?"

"Heh, well, it's not really much to see right now. I don't have'em drawn. So, right now the only difference is that they're a little sharper."

"Can you, brother?"

"What? Draw'em? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Alright. So what did you find out?"

"Loads. I'll tell you during lunch. I'm tired right now."

"Okay, well I hope you sleep well, brother." They both turned and left.

When I got to my room, I changed and went straight to bed.


End file.
